reclafandomcom-20200215-history
The Authority
The Galactic Authority of the State of Coruscant, or in simpler terms, the Authority, was the main governing body of the galaxy after the fall of the First Order. The Authority was created by Jedi Master Jelahan Mozh after the galaxy fell into disarray. He promised that the government would return to the way that the galaxy was originally run. Founding a new galactic government on the promises of the Galactic Republic proved to be good for the Kaiser, as peace was restored to the galaxy soon after. Little did the galaxy know that the Kaiser was actually Onimi, leader of the Yuuzhan Vong, and that the Authority was just a front for his empire. The Outer Rim Wars Jelahan Mozh engineered the initial conflict by placing trade embargos on much of the Outer Rim Territories. This prompted a revolt and the formation of the Outer Rim Coalition. Deep into the war, Jelahan Mozh executed Contingency Order 54, genociding many of the citizens of the galaxy, while simultaneously invading the galaxy with his Yuuzhan Vong warriors. It was during this time that the Authority transitioned into the Yuuzhan Vong Empire The Yuuzhan Vong Invasion Following the execution of Contingency Order 54, the Authority, now the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, found itself at war against a rebel group known as the Insurrection. The Yuuzhan Vong Empire was able to keep the Insurrection at bay, until the Battle of Hoth Echo Base, where the Insurrection completely took them by surprise. It was here also, where the Yuuzhan Vong launched the Knightfall Virus, infected most of the galaxy with the brain-controlling infection. Battle of Coruscant Following the collapse of Hoth, the remaining Insurrection forces chose to attack Coruscant, in hopes of killing Onimi, however, the Insurrection was soon destroyed by the Knightfall Virus, as they were no match for the overwhelming numbers the Yuuzhan Vong now had at their disposal Scorching of Coruscant Following the initial battle, Luke Skywalker and his own band of rebels attempted an attack on the Space Gate, which was moved from Lehon to a cavern under Galactic City. There plan failed, and they were forced to jump into hyperspace in orbit, effectively destroying much of the surface of Coruscant in the process Battle of Mandalore Following the scorching of Coruscant, the Yuuzhan Vong tracked Skywalker's band of rebels to Mandalore. Knowing that Mandalore had sworn allegiance to the Yuuzhan Vong, Onimi invaded the planet, now using his weapon, Requies, to control the infected. During the battle, Requies was killed, and the much of the Yuuzhan Vong forces were destroyed, however, Cynthia Crane followed through with her allegiance, ordering the execution of Luke Skywalker and Vrei Advaltine. Conquest on Zonama Sekot and End of the Yuuzhan Vong Empire Following the decisive win on Mandalore, Cynthia Crane officially united the clans of Mandalore, and created the Mandalorian Federation, beginning their conquest of the galaxy. They started with invaded Zonama Sekot, the planet which the Yuuzhan Vong fled to. Onimi, angered by Crane's betrayal, ordered his forces to repel the attack, however, they were severely outnumbered by the Mandalorians. Cynthia Crane then challenged Onimi to combat, to which he agreed. Despite putting up an intense match, Onimi was defeated by Cynthia Crane, ending the Yuuzhan Vong Empire.